commander_clarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Clark (character)
'Commander Clark '''is the main character. Commander on board the Ark, Clark is a young dog trying somehow to assume his high position. He is pretty frowned upon by the Admiral but still remains a reliable commander. Clark will even try to have a more "commanding" laugh because he found his laughter too far from what a real commander should have. Clark does not balk at the task, and tries as best he can to carry out his missions, even if his dog instincts often take over: he can not help but run after his tail, often plays in the "baballe" Which makes him quite naive. He has a habit of taking a dog kibble with beef soaked in his tea. He sleeps in a green room, and his bed is a basket in which is Kiki, his blanket. Her pajamas are yellow with bone motifs. Clark often forgets his identity card or does not update it, which gives Jelly the obligation to give him one or more electric shocks. Commander Clark still deserves his rank (despite his faults) because he can often make good decisions quickly and has a sense of service, loyalty, and tremendous courage, not hesitating to save those he loves, whatever the cost. He is quite embarrassed when his mother comes to see him in the ship but Clark is very happy to be his son. In addition, the Commander is a charismatic character respected by everyone aboard L'Arche: Foxy is his best friend and Kitty in love with Clark. An obligation to give him one or more electric shocks. Commander Clark still deserves his rank (despite his faults) because he can often make good decisions quickly and has a sense of service, loyalty, and tremendous courage, not hesitating to save those he loves, whatever the cost. He is quite embarrassed when his mother comes to see him in the ship but Clark is very happy to be his son. In addition, the Commander is a charismatic character respected by everyone aboard L'Arche: Foxy is his best friend and Kitty in love with Clark. An obligation to give him one or more electric shocks. Commander Clark still deserves his rank (despite his faults) because he can often make good decisions quickly and has a sense of service, loyalty, and tremendous courage, not hesitating to save those he loves, whatever the cost. He is quite embarrassed when his mother comes to see him in the ship but Clark is very happy to be his son. In addition, the Commander is a charismatic character respected by everyone aboard L'Arche: Foxy is his best friend and Kitty in love with Clark. In not hesitating to save those he loves, whatever the price to pay. He is quite embarrassed when his mother comes to see him in the ship but Clark is very happy to be his son. In addition, the Commander is a charismatic character respected by everyone aboard L'Arche: Foxy is his best friend and Kitty in love with Clark. In not hesitating to save those he loves, whatever the price to pay. He is quite embarrassed when his mother comes to see him in the ship but Clark is very happy to be his son. In addition, the Commander is a charismatic character respected by everyone aboard L'Arche: Foxy is his best friend and Kitty in love with Clark. In''The Diploma, it turns out that his record was reversed and that we had long considered his test to be a successful commander with 9/10 while he had only 6/10, which is a failure. He misses the majority of exams but manages to repel the animatronix, which makes admiral Schlurp help to restore his rank. Trivia *He sometimes gets distracted in his duties *He's mostly unaware of how Kitty feels about him. Gallery Screenshot 20190731-013423.png Screenshot 20190731-013053.png Screenshot 20190731-013001.png Screenshot 20190731-012912.png Screenshot 20190603-085653 (2).png More Clark.jpg Commander Clark and his Friends.jpg Commander Clark Crew.jpg Screenshot 20190603-092537.png Screenshot 20190603-114847 (1).png Screenshot 20190603-113545 (2).png Screenshot 20190603-115649 (2).png Screenshot 20190603-115425 (2).png Screenshot 20190603-113949 (1).png Screenshot 20190603-112124.png Screenshot 20190603-095523.png Screenshot 20190603-094735 (1).png Screenshot 20190603-094538.png Screenshot 20190603-093044 (1).png Kitty kissing Clark.PNG Clark and Kitty hugging each other.PNG Category:Males Category:Characters